


MFB Crazy/Stupid Files!

by Falco276



Series: MFB/KH Spoof vids [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Humor, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the MFB characters into a pure crazy world where random things from various sources are said in this fun crack fic full of randomness! Series is based off of Nossida89's Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files and DCwyvrex's Kingdom Hearts Stupid Files on Youtube. Episodes posted each week! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Warning: PURE FULL OF RANDOMNESS. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: The written dialogue content belong to various respective owners and YT users Nossida89 and DCwyrex.**
> 
> **So, there is a fan made series on You Tube called Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files/Stupid Files.**
> 
> **I can't wait to turn into the MFB version of it, which is happening right now! XD**
> 
> **But in order for this fic to be humorous, please watch either KH Crazy Files by Nossida 89 (series sadly removed and channel closed) or KH Stupid Files by DCwyrex in order to get the jokes and how they sound like.**
> 
> **Enjoy the crack randomness! XD**
> 
> **Note: the episodes will go according to my I-pod video playlist. XD**

**Metal Fight Beyblade Crazy Files episode 6 (Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files episode 6)**

_Gingka: Hey that’s against the law! You’re comin with me!_

_Rago:*fends for himself* Nah-ah-ah. Can’t touch me._

_(Yes, cue the Peter Griffin Can’t touch me song from Family Guy and Rago singing it through the end._

Gingka: The new Phone book’s here! The new Phone book’s here!

Jinga: I am going to put this phone book in the trash.

Reiji: Isn’t that a bit harsh?

Jinga: NO!

Reiji: Okay.

*cue explosion*

Gingka: *alarmed* What was that noise!?

Gingka: Like I give a bullcrap. I’m a man, boy. Not about you, ain’t no about yours. Cuz I my muscles bit all big. I ran a spider. 

Rago: Right? *then points fiercely* You’re full blown gay!

Ryuga: OHH YEAHH!

Gingka *mumbles something while being drunk* Auuuughhhh……

Gingka*after 5 minutes later, laughing at Wales* What the hell happened to you? *cue more laughter* 

Wales: Oh god!

Reiji: You’re all washed up….

Jinga:*finishes sentence* BALDY!

Reiji: You’re gonna die, Cloud!

Doji: The first party of the first panda may sue the second party panda and let that panda after panda mention panda.

*cue cricket sounds*

Gingka and Kyoya can’t believe it.

Gingka: I’m not gonna even dignify myself with a response to that.

Jinga: Aw! Dammit to the balls of bloody hell!

Gingka: GET IT OUT! XD

Jinga: What soap id there besides your mouth kissin on some gay dude and holding his like muscles, cuz his arms are just like wrapped around you and you feel like so safe cuz you’re like, you know, not that you’re gay or nothin but god you just wanna bury yourself on his chest and just live there forever.

*Gingka found it not cool at all*

Gingka: Have you completely lost your mind? What? Are you drunk?

**Musical Moment:**

_Longing by Gackt plays in the background as Gingka, Masamune, and Yu are on top of one of the houses in the Land of Dragons (from Mulan)_

_And they see the great castle from Hollow Bastion, reigning high in the sky as the three suddenly land on top of upside down glacier platforms that lead to the castle in Hollow Bastion. Gingka slashes through heartless on the way while climbing the staircase spirailing upwards to save Madoka from Dark Kyoya. She just laid there, in a beautiful sleep, when the image of Kyoya in a heartless wetsuit reached his arm towards Gingka, inviting the redhead to join the darkness struck the Pegasus blader’s mind. As soon as Keyblades Leone (Soul eater) and Pegasus (Kingdom Key) clashed together, the setting of the feud came back to the chambers of Hollow Bastion._

_Then it showed the battle between Damian and his Keyblade Kerbecks (Nicknamed Fenrir) and Faust with his Katana blade, Horogium._

_Switching to the end where Reiji is about to say his last words to Gingka, he de:constructed when darkness covered the serpent blader’s body like a blanket. Then the final scene where Ryuga was almost thought to be gone forever, but still there, Gingka, Kyoya, and Kenta join their Keyblades into one spot for light to beam down for victory- end musical moment._

Jinga*just woke up from a strange nap* Ohf, Boy, I apologize. My hormones are going nuts. Now please, if you would, get the *elephant cry* out of my way. I mean, how many timez I gotta *school bell* write ice cream on this *squeaky sound* list before someone gets the *horse neigh* here and brings home the *owl hoot* ice cream. Maybe I should get an steak in half and etch it in your *another elephant cry* forehead! How hard can a *another squeaky sound* be? Ice *tapping of drums* cream. Guess I just surprised pay for living with two *telephone brrr* morons!

ACCEPTABLE!

Ryuga: You knows that bradegan?

Madoka: Let’s just say we’d crossed paths.

Tobio: Is that before or after you slept with him?

**~X~**

Reiji: Your mother was a hamster and your father smate of elderberries! No go away or I’ll taunt you a second timer!

_The Song who let the dogs out begin playing while ‘dogs’ is replaced by Timmy from South Park saying Timmy. -_-_

_Hayner and Gingka both sing along to it._

Gingka*observing his own looks* Hmmm…. I look good, really good. *then turns around to everyone* Hey Everyone! Come and see how good I look!

Ryuga: I am Bruce Almighty! My will be done!

Gingka to Madoka: Don’t rush yourself! Sometimes anticipation can heighten the pleasuuur-ah! *With the Pegasus blader on top of her….* It’s a funny thing about pleasure. It can be quite…. PLEASEURABLE! 

Benkei: Morning, Morning… Mawrnin! 

Hades to Gingka: Aw, do not tell me that is my car up there on the roof!

Gingka: Okay, we won’t. 

Hades:*roars* Then get it down!

Gingka: Okay.

Hades: Okay! Don’t- (the car came crashing down, totaled.) Dammit!

Jinga: Whoa, a real live robot! Or is that some cheesy new year’s costume?

Tron Guy: Bite my shiny metal ass.

Jinga: doesn’t look so shiny to me.

Tron Guy: Shinier that yours, meatbag. 

Reiji: Ow, now brown cow. Ow now brown cow.

Kenta: My home my little man. Clarence realizes is a bag of shit. 

Gingka: He gonna shit when he realizes it’s shit. 

*cue laughing*

Gingka: Who left the lighter?

*After ringing the doorbell, the three hide behind the bushes* 

Gingka: Oh my god, old man. He’s gonna hate shit.

Kenta: Shhh! Here he comes.

Ryo: Who the hell is it? What do ya want? *looks down at bag on the ground* Curse these beast barbers. They’re leaving bags again.

Yu: Don’t put it out with your boots, Ted!

Ryo: Don’t tell me my business, devil woman! Call the fire department. This one’s outta control. *later sniffs at strange scent clung into the air.* It’s poop again!

Gingka: *beginning to laugh* he called the shit, poop!

*The three aroused in laughter and left*

Ryo: I’ll get you damn kids for this! Y’all gonna die!

**~X~**

Rago:*fierce finger pointing again* Popcorn and chicken is the sizz neck! 

Ryuga: Cold Limey, all your privates had privates painted gold! How bizarre! Imagine, guilded teli wackers, golden wedding tackles, 14 carrot trouser snakes. 

Ryo: That’s gonna hurt.

Ryuga: Okay?

Doji:*trying to imitate Porky Pig from Looney Tunes* son of bre bre- son of a bre bre gun. *chuckles* you thought I was gonna say son of a bitch, didn’t ya?

Kenta: And now for something completely different!

ACTIVATE HYPERMODE!

(This part of the episode is where it’s very crack and random in sped up action of craziness. Prepare the Champagne and enjoy) XD

_The Hamster dance song plays in the background as Jinga said with fear, “What’s going on?”_

_*Being angry at Ryo* You kicked my ass, how dare you!_

_Random guy: That’s very interesting._

_Gingka: Did you just soil yourself?_

_Doji: Maybe._

_Gingka *pulls out a gun and forces everyone to cut the cheese*_

_Rago:*says something that we all don’t understand*_

_*Same with Gingka, too.*_

_A stray Heartless machine falls from the ceiling and cuts the cheese as soon as it hits the ground._

_Gingka gives out the loudest burp. *even funnier in slow motion.*_

_Hayner and Olette: *says something that we don’t understand.*_

_Gingka: Aw! Shut up!_

_Jinga: You know what? That makes me mad._

_*A bunch of old skool cartoon sounds from the 50’s crazily play in the background as both Gingka and Jinga are forced to fight each other on the Destati stage again.*_

_*cue cricket sounds from Gingka and Kyoya*_

Gingka: I’m not gonna dignify myself with a response to that.

Jinga: *sniffs* I’m outta here. Worst day of my life. 

Reiji: Hey man!

Ryuga: OHHH YEAAHH!

_Cue song Longing by Gackt as the ending._

**So, this is my first Crack fic for MFB. I’m terribly sorry if you didn’t get the jokes or not or how they even sound like, but the main thing was that I really hope you found this funny.**

**Please stay tuned for episode 7 of Metal Fight Beyblade Crazy Files!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. MFBCF episode 7

**Metal Fight Beyblade Crazy Files episode 7 (Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files episode 7)**

_It begins out with Gingka slashing through a bunch of Heartless with his trusty Pegasus Keyblade, while climbing the curvy stairs, spiraling up towards…_

_Masamune and Yu follow close behind. Then the scene switches to Dark Kyoya having a Keyblade duel with Gingka. Then it switches to the Pegasus blader trying to take down Wales with his trusty Pegasus Keyblade. But then the orange haired graceful assassin uses poor Madoka as to shield himself from the powerful weapon while a song about deep fried stuff and give me some more was playing in the background._

 

 

Jinga (Gingka’s nobody): YES! Yes, Terry! Mind for brains! *cue evil laughter*

Ryo (Diz): Hey uh, who’s that on the phone?

Jinga: *now innocently changes his mind* Uh, eh, ah, WE must highlight your hair! *points at him*

Ryo (Diz): But I like my hair this color.

Jinga: It begins! *Cue evil laughter again*

**~X~**

Reiji: Your mama was a snow blower! 

Madoka: God, I’m so stupid!

Computer from Tron: Stupid, foolish, gulliable, dog dish, dumbbell, lay..-

Madoka: *interrupts the computer* Shut up.

Computer: shut up? Silence, hush, sit on it…

Madoka: Boy, am I the jerk of the world! You just programmed me. -_-

Computer: Jerk of the world, turkey, idiot, pain in the ass.

**~X~**

Gingka: Okay, I’m a semi professional race car driver and an amateur tattoo artist. 

Masamune and Yu looked surprised: Oooohhh….

Gingka:*with his arms crossed* And the first thing you gotta learn when you gonna be a race car driver is you don’t listen to losers like your know it all teacher over here.

Madoka: Okay, I think that’s enough.

Gingka: Your teacher wants you to go slow, but she’s wrong cause it’s the fastest who get paid and the fastest who get laid. 

Masamune and Yu applaud with joy and whistles.

Gingka: Oh yeah. That’s what I’m talking about.

**~X~**

Ryuga stands in front the great heart shaped moon and turns around to face a frightened Rago.

Ryuga: Shake, where is my popsicle?

Rago:*pleading* Please, wait a second.

Ryuga*extends arm then raises it over his head* I require a popsicle every 15 minutes. You obviously did not read the memo.

*Shows a picture of a memo with doodles drawn by preschool kids*

Rago:*shockingly surprised* That’s your memo!? I didn’t know what this is!

Ryuga: You sicken me with your life.

Rago: I’ll get yourself one right away!

Ryuga: If you make me say it. Intelligence I had, I need it now.

Rago: Can I go to the store please, sir!?

Ryuga: Yes, you will. Now what is the magic word bitch?

Rago: Please!? Let me go to the store and get you some popsicle. Thank You sire!

Ryuga agreed: That’s right. *watches Rago run for his life* You’d better run, boy! And bring back some chocolate syrup, too! Or your fate is sealed.

**~X~**

Hayner: I like eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast. 

Jinga (Gingka’s nobody): You eat pieces of shit for breakfast? XD

Hayner: *crosses his arms* No.

Reiji: Run away, wienie dog! 

*Gingka runs away with him doing the high pitched Roxas scream.*

Tron guy: Bite my shiny metal ass.

Gingka:*drunk* Maybe severe talking marsh, but you got a butt that won’t quit *stares at Madoka’s butt* They got this big chewy pretzels *mumbles* you got a beer…. Five dollars? Get out of here!

Rago:*gives out a fierce point with his finger* Eat my shorts.

Jinga to Ryo: Time to be bad.

 

**Musical Moment:**

_The song called Face Down plays in the background while it shows the inside ballroom of Belle’s castle where Beast and Belle are dancing together._

_Immediately, it switches to Ryutaro and his six pieces lancers whirling around him as Beast leaps from the roof ledge and attempts to attack, but then Ryutaro skillfully dodges him by teleportation and strikes him with one of the lancers. It then creates a powerful shield against Beast, thus getting stronger with dark energy.- end musical moment._

Gingka: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. I was feather’in.

Rago: Feather’in? Feather’in what boy?

Gingka: My hair boy!

Rago: You don’t have hair!

Gingka *cries like a baby.*

Rago:*comforts him* Ok, look. Don’t cry, don’t cry. Meatwad, stop crying! See? You have hair, you have hair! Beautiful, red, sticky wet hair! 

Gingka: *stops sadly crying.* Oh thank you. Don’t mess with it.

**~X~**

*Jinga struggles to maintain his head as he’s under pressure of diarrhea.*

Ryuga:*watches Gingka suffer* OHHH YEAHHH!

*Cue crickets echoing at night.*

Gingka and Kyoya could not believe what just happened right there.

Gingka: I’m not gonna dignify myself to a response to that.

Kyoya: That’s just wrong.

Ryuga: *laughs maniacally*

Madoka:*before entering a dark portal* You’re despicable! 

Jinga:*groans with frustration* Oh, I’m such a shit!

Gingka: You mean old dragon? I’m gonna slay you!

*Cue hydra from Hercules roaring and Gingka running away with him doing the Roxas high pitched scream.*

Rago:*gives out the fierce finger point* You’re despicable! 

**~X~**

Gingka: What was that?

*Kenta approaches from behind both Gingka and Kyoya*

Kenta: His eyes couldn’t lie.

Gingka:*confused* Lie?

*In sudden realization* I can’t lie! 

Reiji:*with Orgy XIII hood on* Shut your piehole! We’re workin here! 

Gingka:*lays down on a palm tree trunk* Respect my Authority!

Ryuga: OHHH YEAHHH!

*Cue explosion out of nowhere*

Kenta: Do you know what kind of a band it was?

Ryo: The exploding kind.

Rago: He needs your legal advice.

Gingka:*roars at everybody* Stop breaking the law, asshole!

*Dr. Ziggurat comes appears on the sandy shores of Destiny Islands, a remnant of purple aura glowing around him. Turning around, he faced Kyoya*

Gingka:*calls out* Kyoya!

Dr. Ziggurat: Don’t bother. Your voice can no longer be reached where he is. His heart belongs again to the fattest part of my ass! 

*Cue crickets again*

Gingka: That’s just wrong.

Ryuga: *maniacally laughs again*

Masamune: It’s craptacular!

Rago: *pulls out sitar shaped like a dragon and starts singing the Waffle song* Do you like Waffles?

*paused by Gingka who gave out a surprising and weird look.*

Rago *continues* Do you like pancakes?

*again a surprised Gingka.*

Rago:*continues again* Do you like French toast?

*cue surprised Gingka again.*

Rago*continues singing* Doo-duru- ro-ro-ro Waffles!

Gingka: *says in old man’s voice* Ahhuhh! Shat uhp!

Jinga to Ryo again: I hate French toast so much.

**~X~**

Ryo, Gingka, Kyoya, and Jinga begin to act stupid by…. Argh! I can’t describe it. XD

Moving on! 

Damian: You don’t think I’m cute?

Ryuga: OHHH YEAAHHH!

*sped up 1, then, 2, then 3 times.*

*cue explosion again*

Gingka: Gentlemen? Prepare the technology. We can rebuild him.

ACTIVATE HYPERMODE!

(This part of the episode is where it’s very crack and random in sped up action of craziness. Prepare the Champagne and enjoy) XD

_The Hamster Dance song plays in the background as Tsubasa, Gingka, Masamune, and Yu are huddled around Ryo’s computer._

_Tsubasa: So? Where do we start?_

_Gingka: I know! Let’s access the DTD!_

_Giving room to allow Tsubasa to take over the controls, he said: The king’s checking the situation back in town. He’ll be here back soon, don’t worry. Hey look, it’s asking for a password._

_Yu: That’s easy! Its…._

_Gingka: Gingka!_

_Masamune: Masamune!_

_Yu: Yu!_

_Tsubasa: That’s? To the point. *typing in the info, it gave out an accepted* That’s it. We’re in._

_Ryo messes with something until it exploded._

_Gingka gives out a deep yawn that sounded very much like a long burp._

_Jinga argues with Ryo by saying some cuss words at him. Then it switched to a duel between Gingka and his nobody self, Jinga on the stained glass floor of Destati._

_Tobio said something that sounded too fast for the human ears to catch._

_Ryuga *in slow motion* OHHH YEAAHHH! *then in a fast speed* OHHH YEAHHH!_

**~X~**

Ryuga suffers with Preparation H: No! No, no! Ah! No… *cue satellite noises from space then…*

*quick explosion* 

Ryuga faints.

Gingka: I’ve done a good thing.

Kingdom Hearts: Hallelujah! 

Jinga: *sniffs* I’m outta here. Worst time of ma life.

Reiji: No, no, no! This can’t happen!

Rago: *in old man’s voice* Ahuh Shat uhp! 

 

_Cue the ending song as the Deep fried song._

**So, this is my first Crack fic for MFB. I’m terribly sorry if you didn’t get the jokes or not or how they even sound like, but the main thing was that I really hope you found this funny.**

**Please stay tuned for episode 8 of Metal Fight Beyblade Crazy Files.**

 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
